The Dark Lady's sister
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: Hermionevoldemort. Rated M just in case. The Dark Lady has a sister..one she helps out of an abusive relationship. So how did Hermione become the dark Lady? You'll have to read and find out! DarkHumor. A bit of GWDM. updated frequently.
1. Introduction

Author's note: Hello! Yes, this is my first Hermione/Voldemort fanfiction. I wasn't a fan of Hermione/Voldemort, but then I decided to write one. I usually only write Hermione/Draco but I had a great Idea and decided to write it. Read and Review, tell me what you think.

**-**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Jk Rowling…except the plot and a few characters.**

**-**

**-**

It was Midnight and in a muggle community screams could be heard. There was two people yelling at each other. A young woman and a man who happened to be her husband. The girl was much smaller and the man was taller and using great force against the woman. It was dark outside and inside the office where they were fighting was not well lit either.

"YOU LEFT ME…I have been married to you for years now Charlie and just because this young woman comes into your life, your going to dump me in the streets!"

The man stepped closer and looked like he was about to hit the woman when something behind him stopped it.

"Hit her…Id love to see you do it…go on hit her…its your funeral?" A woman was sitting behind the three people on a leather couch her face hidden underneath a black hood and her high hilled boots shinning off the dim light. Her voice sounded familiar but it was sort of cold and chilling.

"Who the hell are you!" Said the man called Charlie.

"I'm calling the police." Said the younger woman in her teens that Charlie was leaving the other woman for. Or in the Dark ladie's words 'the whore'

The dark woman then said "Call the police…you really don't have any power, aren't you the whore?"

This made the woman mad "THIS IS IN-BETWEEN ME AND MY FIANCÉE!"

The dark woman giggled a cold laugh "you're the whore…my sister is the woman of the house, you have no power."

Charlie had heard enough he shoved his now ex-wife towards the dark woman "Keep Renee… she is just a bad part of my life…I need to cut out."

The dark woman laughed once again her pale skin glistened and you could see a bit of her pitch black hair come out from the hood "I know she is spoiled but she cant be that bad."

Renee spoke up "Hermione?" her voice was warm and almost full of guilt and question…was this her sister?

The woman looked down at her sister and then grabbed her harshly pulling her up. It was not loving or comforting it was like a pull. Renee sprung to her feet as the woman's cold small hands picked her up off the floor. The dark woman's hand had a rather large wedding ring and on her wrist was a strange tattoo.

They began to walk out of the room as the man and his whore began to talk about calling the police.

The dark woman turned around towards the two people and smirked and said "watch your back…" With that Renee and the lady were gone with a poof.

-

-

The woman in front of Renee began to take of her hood once they landed in a room of some sort. It was dark and creepy and quiet. The woman took off her hood and Renee saw Hermione except she was different her hair was pitch black and her once tan delicate skin was now white and beautiful her makeup was dark and she gave the look of a queen a very cold chilling queen.

Hermione then began to speak "Hello, Renee."

Renee was quiet and then almost stuttered a tiny "Hello."

Hermione had a presence that sent shivers up her own sister's spine.

Hermione's cold voice spoke again " So tell me how is your life holding up?"

Renee was silent and almost scared.

Hermione then giggled another cold giggle "I'm your sister, what are you afraid? Can't speak to your own sister."

Renee then said, "My life is fine."

Hermione turned around and stopped pacing and sat down very gracefully. Her black silk robes showed a lot of Hermione's curves and skinny legs. "Sit, let's talk."

Renee sat quickly afraid of what would happen if she didn't obey.

Hermione then said, "has it really been 3 years?"

Renee gulped and then nodded, it had been 3 years since Renee was married and their parents died.

Hermione smirked once again "It's a pity, I actually thought you and Charlie would make it…but then again I knew he was a pompous asshole."

Renee then looked up almost scared "Its not like you don't have problems with your husband Hermione…nobody's perfect!"

Hermione leaned back in her chair and smirked "Yes, me and my husband do have problems but that's nothing that a little sex couldn't fix, and yes we have differences but we never back down from an argument and we sit and make it work…and your right nobodies perfect."

Renee then rubbed her arms "its chilly."

Hermione then looked at her sister and said, "I like winter, its cold…almost numb…almost dead."

Renee gulped again.

Hermione giggled as she looked at her scared sister.

Renee was the first to speak this time "I'm sorry…Hermione."

Hermione then said "You have been forgiven…it wasn't all your fault."

Renee then said, "what do you mean?"

Hermione took off her silk robe and handed it to her sister "here, you look cold."

Renee took it and the shivers stopped "thank you."

Hermione then began "You married Charlie and I went to school for my 7th year, mum and dad died and I lost it…yes you may have excluded me from your life but I married…I changed and I left."

Renee then looked up at her sister "why did you come for me tonight?"

Hermione then got up from her chair and said "That is none of your business…I'm leaving you in this room for the night…don't leave this room and ill come for you in the morning."

Renee looked at the large room and noticed a bed. "Hermione, I have heard very scary things about your husband…will he kill me?"

Hermione turned around and right before she closed the door said "Not, if he plans on fucking me anytime soon."

Renee then stood there not sure if that was a yes or a no. Either way Hermione was gone.

-

-

-

-

Hermione returned to the main bedchamber, her own room and walked in quietly her sleeping husband laid on the bed his snake like body laid on the stain sheets. He was snoring and mumbling spells in his sleep. Hermione kept herself from giggling. She slipped on a black lace nightgown and then slipped next to her husband. As she was falling asleep his blood red eyes opened.

"Where were you?" he asked half-tired and in a cold voice.

"Having fun," she said turning over to face her husband.

His eyes didn't scare her in fact they were now normal to her.

"Doing what?" he asked suspicious of what his wife could have been doing.

"You promise you won't be mad." She said looking at him and hoping he really wouldn't be.

He nodded fully awake.

"I went and…I helped my sister."

He then looked at his wife like it was nothing "honestly dear that's not the worst thing you could have done."

Hermione then said, "she is staying in one of the guest chambers,"

Her husband then looked at his wife seductively "Its not that bad...well talk about it later."

He looked at her sexy nightgown and then smiled a rather mischievous smile and said, "I hope you didn't just not put that nightgown on without a plan…of some sort."

Hermione then realized what he wanted and then said, "Of course…I was waiting for you dear."

He then got on top of her and said "Your sister can wait…we have more important matters to uphold to." She smiled and said "I love it when you talk business with me."

The lights went out and voldemort had a pleasurable evening with his Dark Lady.

-

-

-

Renee awoke to Hermione who was laughing and looking at a familiar book.

Renee's eyes opened wide at her sister who was sitting down across from her reading a black book. Hermione then said "I took this from you last night…you little black book…very interesting…you call me insane."

Renee gulped "Hermione I really don't appreciate you reading my schedule."

Hermione ignored her "you schedule bathroom breaks…what the fuck…wives like you make me laugh!" Hermione giggled her cold giggle again.

Renee grabbed the book from her sister's hands. "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm not that type of wife anymore."

Hermione stood up. "Get dressed…ill be back."

Renee dressed herself in a black dress Hermione let her borrow.

Hermione walked back in "you look good in black."

Renee turned around almost silent. Then followed her sister out the door and through hallways until they reached a dinning room. When they arrived a couple people stood up in their chairs and bowed to Hermione as she walked in and then sat back down. At the end of the table Renee saw the snake like mad Hermione married. A house elf then pulled out a chair for her and then bowed and ran off. Renee took a seat feeling out of place.

"I didn't know you were having your advisors (inner circle) over for breakfast this morning." Hermione said to her husband and then looked at Lucious, Belatrix and few others.

He looked at his wife "yes, well we have business to uphold to."

Hermione then looked at her sister and then to her husband "You remember Renee."

He nodded and then gave her the cold shoulder.

Hermione stood up and said, "I'm not rather hungry", pulling her sister with her. She then curtsied and nodded to the rest at the table "have a nice morning everybody." Everybody once again rose and bowed and sat down as she left the room with Renee following her behind.

-

-

-

Hermione then brought her sister to a room and slapped her hard against the face.

"Ouch what was that for!"

Hermione smirked and slapped the other cheek hard.

"Hermione!"

Hermione slapped her again "look Renee…you aren't even putting up a fight."

Renee looked up at her sister "what do you mean?"

Hermione slapped her again and said "fight back…you have anger iv seen it…fight back!"

Renee slapped Hermione.

Hermione smiled "there…"

Renee then said "there what!"

"You have anger…your not useless…fight it!"

"Hermione stop being bitter with me! What do you mean fight?"

Hermione answered "when you are getting slapped around by your husband…fight…oh and by the way…I'm not bitter…IM MAD AS HELL!"

Hermione felt eyes looking at her she turned around and saw her husband and his inner circle watching. They had seen the whole thing…and Belatrix was laughing and trying to compose it.

"Well done my dear, I didn't think you had tough love in your system I guess I was wrong." Voldemort then smiled at his wife.

Hermione and her red cheeked sister then gave a glance to each other and then to her husband.

"Sorry, if we interrupted you're meeting." Hermione said quite embarrassed that she let her anger get the best of her.

Voldemort blew it off "no that's quite alright…" He smiled and kissed his wife and then walked away as his death eaters followed him through the hallway.


	2. Tricking wormtail and a new hobby

Author's note: there are probably many spelling mistakes, I know that. I'm trying and I'm getting better. I think I spelt a couple peoples names wrong! Sorry I'm trying and I'm fixing it! Here is the next chapter. R&R

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione was in a rather bad mood this one dark afternoon. She walked through the dark castle with a stride in her step. She wasn't pissed just tired of playing babysitter with her stupid sister. So what would any dark sister do to get rid of her sister for a day? She sedated her with a sleeping potion that would keep her asleep for at least 2 days. Hermione was still in a rather bad and grumpy mood and had no time for fools or stupid questions. "Theirs only stupid people not stupid questions." She mumbled underneath her breath as she walked down the dark corridors. "Merlin, where the fuck is that danm…ERR!" Yes she was talking to herself but then again she was in her own little world when she walked the halls. Thinking and mumbling to herself dark things or plans or something she had to work on, always different and always thinking. Hermione then was looking at the ground and then almost tripped over something. She caught her composure but not her balance. "Shit!" she hopped on one foot and then caught the wall. She then turned around with her wand pointed, nobody was there. She then straightened out her robes and walked again. She then reached another hallway and walked it, she really didn't know where she was going, and at this point she just needed to be alone. She walked up stairs and hallways and long tunnels and then reached her husband's office and outside was 3 death eaters. They looked at her and then bowed. Hermione wasn't in the mood and just said "yah, yah…is he busy?" Narcissa got back up and said "We were going to ask the same thing, but we don't want to disrupt him." Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes and then Yelled "WORMTAIL!" her scream was just as cold as her husbands which made the three death eaters wince just a bit.

Peter Petigrew himself came and bowed "milady." She then said, "Did you hear that?" He looked around in his rat way looked around and the nibbled a bit. "No, milady." She then said "its coming from that door." He then scratched his head "The Dark Lord's private study?" Hermione nodded "put your ear to the door and tell me what you hear." He did as he was told. Hermione then knocked and walked fastly to the other side of the door and Voldemort opened the door and said "WORMTAIL, SNEAKING!" he then didn't have a chance to reply "crucio!" He then shook on the floor in pain. Hermione walked up and then said "are you busy?" He looked at his wife as she walked into his office and then as the three death eaters followed snickering that Hermione set up wormtail. She sat down in a chair and opened a book and began to read the first 3 lines closed it and said, "ill be taking this." He then nodded as she left the room leaving the 3 death eaters in his presence.

She began reading the book down the hall and turning pages. People passed bowed and walked on, she really didn't notice she was to busy reading about poisonous plants and how to use them to great lengths. She then began to think about the book and every plant she learned about she would think about putting in her garden. She then finished the first chapter and began to read the second, she turned corners and walked up stairs but didn't notice, and her face was stuffed in a book. Everybody knew better to come in-between the Dark Lady and her book. It would probably be punishable by death. She reached her chamber doors and opened them she kept reading and then tripped over something again. "DANMIT!" she then threw the book on the floor and looked around "why the hell am I tripping!" She then calmed down and grabbed her book and began to read more. She then lay in bed and began to read again. She didn't get underneath the covers just on top she kept turning page after page. It had been an hour and she still was reading. She finished it and then put it down. She then realized she wasted half a day on a book.

She seriously needed a hobby. She looked at the book and thought of plants…no gardening wasn't her thing. She looked at the sheets she was sitting on…I hate decorating. She looked at the book…She read to much as it was. She looked at her quill and parchment…she could draw but…it would be a waste of time. She then felt her cheek twinge. She then put her cold hand to it, it still hurt from where her sister decided to hit her yesterday. Then it came to her…she already had a hobby, helping her sister. She then got mad "SHIT!" she had to wait for a day or two to get her sister back so she could help her. "Now what am I going to do." She looked around the large room again and saw the daily prophet and read the story "stupid potter! I hated you then and I hate you even more now." She thew the paper in the fire and watched his moving face burn against the log in the fireplace. She paced up and down around the room in circles and stopped to look at the clock. "I guess I could read another book." She walked back to her pile of books and took out her favorite. 'Hogwarts a history.' She had read it numerous times before but right now anything sounded fine compared to being bored.

-

-

-

Author's note: Read and review please! I know I have corrections to be made. You can flame it I don't care, It just helps me be a better writer. If the story sucks ill delete it! IM working on two stories and writing 3 others so, I'm spreading my time wisely. STUPID MOTHER IN LAW WONT SHUTUP! Kim ♥ much love.


	3. munipulating Renee

**Author's note: Sorry, for the long update.**

**Thank you for the review prettyprincess01, SSSerpenSSSotia, harrypotterobsessed123, and Heidi191976. **  
**You rock! Love you all! R&R.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Renee woke up and looked at her smirking sister.

"Hermione…it's way to early." She grudged.

Hermione smirked again "no its not it's the perfect time…Get Up" She shoved her sister out of bed and heard a thump on the cold stone floor.

"Ow…" Renee said rubbing her bum.

Hermione laughed "Get dressed and ill be back." She left the room with a quick breeze and her robes giving her a powerful exit.

Renee then growled and got back into bed but right when she got comfortable she felt water on her. She screamed and got out of bed "What the Bloody Hell Mione!"

Hermione giggled "I told you to get up!"

-

--

-

-

-

Renee opened her eyes "Hermione where are we?"

"Wow, you've been gone a couple weeks and you forgot what your own house looks like?" Hermione said smiling.

"My mansion was different colors, I guess… his mistress redid everything." She said turning towards the gate.

Hermione grabbed her sister and pulled her toward the front doors.

"Hermione we cant just go through the front doors, Its… its-" she was cut off.

"Its what, Improper…let me tell you something that whore is improper and so is his manner towards you!"

Renee nodded and the tried the knob but it was locked and then went back to her sister "Opps, its locked all well, we can go back now."

Hermione took her wand out and the door opened.

"Oh, well if you're going to do it that way." She said nervously and walked in.

Hermione followed.

Renee stopped and looked around.

Hermione cringed "I only saw your husbands office, but if this is what the rest of your house looks like…I was pretty danm lucky." Hermione said looking at the bright yellow and pink flower wallpaper.

Renee then said "She redecorated…it use to be a light blue in here."

Hermione nodded "now do you want to know why I brought you here?"

Renee then looked at her sister "that would explain some things."

Hermione grabbed her hand and Renee felt that tug at her navel again.

"Where are we now?" she said looking around.

Hermione smiled "It use to be your closet."

Renee gasped at the new clothes and boutique items in the walk in closet it made her angry.

Hermione grabbed a dress and tore it.

"OMYGOD Mione don't!" she screamed.

Hermione then took a shoe and took off the soles. Then handed Renee a silk dress,

"Rip it." Hermione gestured her sister to do.

"No, Mione, it's not ni-"

"What nice…he isn't that nice either…rip it."

Renee began to tare it. Hermione then grabbed another dress and tore it.

They began tarring dresses and shirts and jewelry

Hermione stopped and observed her sister. Renee was going crazy ad Hermione was watching she enjoyed this side of her sister.

After Renee stopped she looked at Hermione.

"Why did you stop?"

"Why didn't you?" Hermione said.

Renee realized what happened and then said "…. I don't know."

Hermione then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the closet and into the hallway and down the stairs into the living room "Is this your living room?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is." Renee said clueless.

Hermione took out her want and pointed at the piano.

"Don't! Hermione that was given to us by Elton John…its one of his favorite possessions!" Renee screamed running for the black baby grand piano.

"Even better reason to ruin it."

Renee didn't move.

Hermione stepped closer, she knew how to intimidate her sister, something she learned from her husband "Did he hit you?"

Renee didn't answer but let go of the piano a bit.

Hermione then got louder "ANSWER ME!"

Renee then fell to the floor "Yes, HE HIT ME RIGHT HERE! MY STOMACH HIT THE PIANO AND I LOST THE BABY!" she started crying hysterically.

"Did he cheat on you?" Hermione said again and her sobbing sister looked up.

"Yes, after we lost the baby."

Hermione continued "you still think he is innocent?"

Renee then got up and screamed "NO HE ISN'T INNOCENT! I JUST WANT TO HIT SOMETHING HARD!"

Hermione handed her a lamp and then said, "Throw it."

Renee got so mad she threw it at the window making it shatter.

Hermione then saw her sister grab something and throw it again. She continued this and then started going crazy throwing pictures and vases.

She then slid down on the wall and started crying.

Hermione walked up to her "Good, now, are you ready to go to the garage?"

Renee sniffled and then laughed a evil laugh of vengeance "Id fucking love to."

Hermione helped her up.

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note: Like it? R&R please and thank you.**


	4. My other hobby

Author's note: Hello! Heres the next chapter.

-

-

-

--

In-between meetings and parties, Hermione loved going out with her sister. Her hobby became a game and the game became an addiction. She loved the weekly meetings with her sister. Renee had gotten an apartment in London and had gotten a job at a pet shop. Her life was going fine, little did she know her time with her sister wasn't over.

"Mam, can I help you find anything?" asked Renee to a woman with large black sunglasses and a hoodie on. Her back was towards Renee.

"Yes, you can." Hermione said still not turning around.

Renee then smiled and said "Mione, stop playing…what are you doing here?"

"Mione, who?" said Hermione playing around but sounding serious.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I thought you were…" Renee added and then frowned a bit.

"Still need to work on your confidence I see!" Hermione said then smiled taking off her sunglasses.

"Mione, you tricked me!" Renee said stunned.

Hermione smirked and then said "That's what I do best…when do you have a break?" she asked looking at the snakes for sale.

"Ugh, in a few minutes." Renee added.

"Okay, then we can go somewhere." Hermione said and winked,

Renee laughed "Or, I can just get off a few minutes early."

Hermione then smiled "Do that then."

-

-

-

-

-

"So I realize you've tooken me some where on your manor grounds?" Renee said looking at the lush green hills.

Renee realized there was other people out in the hills.

"What's going on Mione." Renee asked as her sister pulled her out there.

"Just a meeting we have to sit through and then we can do what we want."

She realized Hermione's husband was out there with his 'advisors' Hermione called them butt-kissers behind there backs witch made Renee laugh hysterically but Hermione seemed to snap from Happy to gloomy and bitchy in 2 seconds. When she came down the hill with Renee they bowed and Hermione stood next to her husband.

He whispered something in her ear, Renee didn't hear what it was but it sounded kinky and Hermione giggled a bit and then said, "That tickles." Making Renee get sick and scoot farther away from them.

"This meeting, has been called out here, for the reason of summer, and summer means Harry potter is out of his habitat and away from the precious order."

Everybody smirked and seemed to giggle at this, Renee remained silent.

The meeting went on and then they talked about plans and different death charms…whatever that was.

Pretty soon the meeting was over and everybody was leaving.

Hermione grabbed Renee's arm and pulled her to the side of the group.

"Now would you like to see what I do for fun around here?" Hermione said giggling.

Renee nodded almost scared to ask what the hell her sister did for fun.

"WORMTAIL!" Hermione screamed coldly and rather harsh.

The man who resembled a rat came to her and said "yes milady" he bowed and then got back up.

Renee whispered in her ear "He scares me."

Hermione giggled and then whispered back "This is my other hobby."

"Wormtail, what day is it?" Hermione asked sternly.

He looked up "ugh, the second day of the week, which is Tuesday milady."

She then smirked "what time is it?"

He looked questioned and then paused for a second. "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure!" she said angrily making him stutter and cringe and shake.

"Well, I'm not absolutely sure." He said thinking hard in his head.

Renee was laughing quietly trying to control her laughter but right when she turned around she saw voldemort.

"Very humorous is it not?" He said amused by his wife's hobby.

Renee nodded almost scared…wait she was scared.

Renee looked back at Hermione and the rat guy and saw him spinning in circles.

"I told you it may not work, the spell is suppose to tell time by how many times you turn."

He kept spinning and then got dizzy "I don't know milady?"

"Oh I guess the spell didn't work then." She left him there spinning and returned to her husband and sister.

"You're mean Hermione" Renee said smiling.

Hermione then smiled and winked at her husband "And proud of it."

Wormtail bowed down to Voldemort's feet and then waited for Voldemort's approval to stand again.

"Rise wormtail." He said annoyed and like he had better things to do.

"Master… My lord… the time is 3 p.m." Wormtail said nervously.

Hermione then looked at him and said, "That's perfectly alright wormtail I have watch."

He looked stupid and then nodded and then Hermione did something that surprised Renee.

"Wormtail, how about a foot race." Wormtail looked stunned but would gladly show off in front of his master.

He nodded then let words he wishes he never slipped out of his mouth out "Don't cheat."

Hermione looked very hurt and pissed but then again she was a good actor.

Voldemort raised his wand to wormtail as a warning of not to insult his wife.

Wormtail cringed and then Hermione said, "Me cheat THAT IS THE MOST OUTSTANDINGLY REPULSIVE THING FOR YOU TO Say… I suggest you take it back."

Wormtail then said "yes, milady."

Hermione then looked around again and said, "Is that the Dragons squealing?"

Wormtail turned around and Hermione then started running to the tree.

He then realized she had cheated and chased after her.

Renee was giggling. "She is very good at manipulating people."

Voldemort straightened up and said, "whom do you think is her tutor?" he meant himself.

Renee smiled as Wormtail panted at the tree and Hermione giggled and ran back then Voldemort caught her in his arms. "A little sneaky there my dear."

Hermione panted from running but giggled coldly with a cold laugh that sent shivers up Renee's spine.

This time she heard what he said to her and all she wanted to do was vomit.

Voldemort reached down to Hermione's ear and nibbled it and then said, "Let me give you something, to really pant for."

Renee cringed and pretended like she wasn't listening, but it was like a car accident, she knows she should look away, but she just cant!

Hermione giggled and then whispered "Let me get my sister home…and ill be back."

Voldemort sucked her neck again and then let go of Hermione and walked back to the manor.

"Eww" was all Renee said.

"What?" Hermione said grabbing her arm and then Renee felt the pull at her navel again and they were back in London.

Hermione hugged her sister and then apperiated away.

Renee walked back into the pet store and said to herself "It wouldn't surprise me If I got a niece or nephew anytime soon."

-

-

-

-

Author's note: like it? R&R please! ♥ much love


	5. doing what sisters do

Author's note: Hello Reviewers! Long awaited chapter…what has it been a month or two… I'm not to sure anymore! I fast-forwarded it a bit… so here it is! Hermione and her sister Renee.

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I borrow her magic from time to time….

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione was running through the dark castle in a pair of jeans with a diamond skeleton belt buckle. Her shirt was long. Black with a silver snake running down the side…maybe the small amount of muggle clothes she actually had.

Something rarely worn by her.

Her long black stilettos were kicked off somewhere, to gain momentum in her running. Along behind her was a pretty muggle, as known as "Renee" to the death eaters. The muggle wore a pair of jeans as well except she was wearing a crimson red shirt and losing her breath-chasing Hermione.

"Hermione! I can't breath! Wait up!" Renee said slowing down then running again.

Hermione squealed in excitement and ran down the parlor hallway…her giggle and barefoot feet making echoes throughout the deep and dark walls.

"Come on Renee don't be such a baby!" you could her Hermione a couple feet ahead of her.

"Hermione, if your husband ketches us…your not going to be the one crucified!" Renee made a whisper and whimper.

She then saw her sister laughing hard against the wall.

"What?" Renee said annoyed.

"Did you just say…crucified?" Hermione couldn't contain her laughter.

Renee then got aggravated "Yes, and?"

"Its crucio…not crucified." She burst out laughing…and slid down to the floor laughing harder.

Renee rolled her eyes "what ever, now lets go back to the library… before vampire-husband…kills me!"

Hermione laughed harder "Vampire husband!"

"Hermione please!" Renee whined with fright.

Hermione stopped laughing picked herself off the marble floor and said "what…are you scared?"

Renee then nodded "Hermione, you know I'm the world's largest baby!'

Hermione snorted and then said "Your right about one thing!" Hermione then tagged Renee "Tag, your it baby!"

Hermione began to run down the hall again.

Renee followed "Hermione I don't think your husband approves of this!"

Hermione kept running and laughing. Till she turned the corner, with Renee down the hall and around the corner way behind.

Hermione ran into her husband. "Opps, sorry dear." She giggled.

He looked at her strangely "what have you been doing all day?" he looked down at her bare feet.

Hermione giggled but didn't say anything.

Renee then didn't see Voldemort and jumped on Hermione. "Mione, next time you ditch me in the dark hallway…ill-" she saw Voldemort and then dropped her hands to her sides.

He smirked and said "nevermind."

Hermione giggled but then turned her face into a deep frown and said "sorry, dear."

He did something unexpected…Renee would have expected him to take her by the hand and talk to her in the library, like he had done so many times.

Instead he handed Hermione her shoes and said "Next time Darling, don't leave them right outside my office door." He smirked and left and said "Oh, by the way, Darling…wormtail tripped over them…if it brings you great pleasure." He smirked and walked away.

Hermione held her shoes looking dazed and confused. She would have expected a long lecture…or something among those lines…he must have liked the fact wormtail tripped.

Renee then looked pale "I think my heart stopped."

Hermione then put her shoes back on and said, "I don't know what got into him…weird."

Bellatrix walked by then noticed Hermione "Milady" she bowed and Hermione answered "Rise Bella."

Bellatrix did and said "Milady, brilliant what you did with your shoes it's the laugh of the castle right now…ugh also milady are you coming to the meeting this evening?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, thank you Bella, and of course…ill see you tonight."

Bella bowed again and then sneered at Renee and walked off.

Renee then whispered "I hate that woman…"

Hermione looked surprised "why?"

Renee then shivered "She scares the living shit out of me…also she gives me his sneer I just want to kick off her face."

Hermione laughed "Believe it or not me and Bella are friends."

Renee looked shocked "you and that piece of work?"

Hermione nodded "me and her got in a duel, beat the shit out of each other…became friends afterwards…plus we have a lot in common!"

"Like what?" Renee said folding her arms.

Hermione smiled "My husband."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: there you go! Love you all!


	6. News and the Malfoys

Author's note: Next chapter!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione's black silk robes were swiftly hanging on her frail body. Renee followed her. Renee had just arrived a few minutes before. Hermione looked a it different but Renee said nothing.

"Hermione, you look pale...I mean you always look pale but…ugh you look scared…well not scared I mean you live with-"

"Your point is?"

"Hermione as your sister I am saying you look…sick."

Hermione nodded and said, "I am."

Renee laughed and said "Oh, good…I mean not good...but I thought something bad had happened…well your sick so that is bad but-"

"Your point is again?"

"What's wrong?"

"Morning sickness." Hermione left Renee stunned in the middle of the hallway.

Bellatrix walked by Renee and closed her mouth "God, its bad enough your ugly but you just looked like a codfish!' Bellatrix smiled and walked off.

Renee ran up to Hermione "So you're…does he know?"

Hermione then grabbed her and shoved her against the wall "This doesn't get out…you hear me!"

"Why?"

"He would be pissed if I didn't tell him first!" Hermione pushed a bit harder.

"Oww…OWWW Hermione your hurting me." Renee was wincing.

Hermione let her go "Sorry that must be hormones."

Renee rubbed her arm and neck "Its okay, I'm just glad I'm not your husband, id hate to see you throw a fit."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione was left alone with her husband that night.

Her black nightgown reached right above her knees and her black hair down in silky long curls.

He was reading a book and she had just finished one.

Hermione smiled at him and then watched as his very large snake rested his head on her lap.

She began to stroke the snake's large head as it hissed comforting hisses.

"Nagini…hello." She said giggling.

The snake rubbed up against her mistress.

Voldemort then smiled and kept reading.

Hermione soon left the room to go to bed. The snake followed.

Hermione giggled, as he laid in Voldemort's spot on the bed next to her.

She soon fell asleep, as did Nagini.

Voldemort walked in and then pushed the snake a bit "move…off"

The large snake then hissed and put its head down on the pillow.

Hermione pretended to be asleep, when she really wanted to laugh.

"Nagini…OFF!" he took out his wand.

Nagini looked up then grumbled something in Parsel tongue (spelled right?).

Voldemort then said something back.

The snake got off the bed and left the room.

Hermione burst out laughing and said "Wow, that was different."

He sneered and said "Stupid snake, needs to know what's not hers to own."

Hermione giggled and then said, "Well, imagine when the children are older they'll love her." She had let those words slip out without even noticing.

He then looked at her and into her eyes and then realized.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione had at least 30 congratulations from all the death eaters.

Not that she wasn't happy, it just got annoying…and rather distracting.

Bellatrix talked about the power it would give Voldemort.

Narcissa talked about cute stuff and baby stories about Draco.

Lucius acted annoyed by Narcissa.

Malfoy (Draco) was embarrassed and still couldn't get over the face that she had power over him and now she was pregnant!

Ginny who had married Draco was happy, but still was in a bad situation with Hermione.

Ginny had turned the order in and Hermione then betrayed Harry and married Voldemort.

Hermione sat there at kept quiet, what most of the death eaters liked was that she was patient, quiet and wouldn't crucio you for every little thing...the opposite of her husband.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

Author's note: that was it! The next chapter will tell you how Hermione became the dark lady!


	7. clueless

Author's note: Yay! The next chapter!

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione ate and listened to the annoying Malfoys blab. She rally wanted to go throw something at them…the only one she could literally stand was Narcissa.

Bellatrix started talking about some raid plans, Hermione felt a bit dizzy.

It wasn't more then three seconds, Hermione blacked out.

Others say it was 3 seconds and she hit the table and then the floor.

-------Hermione's flashback------

**Hermione was wearing a black wedding dress.**

**Her tears had dried leaving streaks in her foundation makeup.**

**She had just been married to her worst enemy and it wasn't Malfoy.**

**She began to cry even more but bit her tongue, she wasn't ready to be the dark Lady, even though he thought otherwise. **

**Ginny Weasley, the girl who had turned the order in, smiled next to her husband, but frowned when she found out who the new Dark Lady was.**

**Hermione hated her…whore that she was. Luckily Hermione was the only person in the Order there at the time…not being able to get Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort thought he felt kinda lonely and had a bit of a crush on Hermione...even though he wouldn't admit it. He decided to marry the beautiful mudblood, he was marrying her.**

**She was now Ginny's superior, but she wasn't that low…she promised herself right then…she wouldn't get to low to kill Ginny…no matter how much she loathed the girl.**

**Voldemort or Tom, as Hermione had learned to call him in the private. He had turned her against them, made her magic even more powerful and as 2 years passed made her love him. **

**Hermione grew cold and dark. Later she found an old picture of her sister when looking through her things and decided to check out how her sister was doing.**

**Hermione had expected to be settling down soon and getting ready for children, she wanted that to be her last mission…to see her sister. **

**Hermione was just going to see her sister in the shadows, but seeing Charles do those things to her made her blood boil…she wanted to kill him. She wouldn't drop that low…she had managed not to kill anybody being married to Lord Voldemort…she wasn't going to start now. She saved Renee.**

**The relationship grew, her attitude changed…people said she looked happier. **

**Hermione then realized…if she had to protect her children from the order…shed kill for her children and her family…even if she was dropping that low…even if she had to kill Harry Potter. **

**Hermione's life is dark but in the darkness she found…something more**.

-

-

- - - - - End of flashback!- - - - -

Hermione awoke in the chamber her and her husband shared, he was pacing the floor.

She got up on her elbows and said "Pacing like that isn't going to help matters." She smiled.

He looked at her with a worried expression, whoever said Voldemort couldn't love…was wrong.

He then walked next to her and said "Did someone throw a curse at you, so help me I will murder him or her."

She giggled "Not that I know of, I just remembering blacking out…then that was it."

"What caused your losing of mind?" He asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"I don't know, one minute I'm ignoring Bellatrix the next I'm here…" she held her head in her hand.

He the left the chambers saying he would be back later.

Probably went to investigate…so Hermione decided to do what she did best…read!

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Its very very very short! Who writes short shorts? I write short shorts! –nair comercial-


	8. Ronald's choice and a anger point

Author's note: Yay! Another update! Hehehe I love this story! It's one of my favorite stories I have written so far. Author's note: Yay! Another update! Hehehe I love this story! It's one of my favorite stories I have written so far. ♥

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was a week and the pregnant dark lady was on her feet again. Back in black and on the right side of her husband. Tonight she was reading when she was disturbed by her husband with great news they had captured the Weasley boy. Hermione then thought to her self, "Ron…twins…Percy?"

Lucius smiled "Ronald Weasley."

Hermione then said "Lucius?"

He then bowed "Milady?"

"I want Ginerva no part of this meeting tonight, she may be a married to your son but her old feelings and family instincts will cause her to have the urge to protect him…you understand?" she gave her command and gave it clearly. She was getting better at this thing every day!

Voldemort was impressed, he hadn't even thought of that he turned towards Lucius who bowed and said "Of course milady."

Voldemort then walked out and Lucius rose and followed.

-

-

-

-

-

The start of the meeting Hermione felt ill and was excused, she said shed be back.

Ginny of course was at home on specific orders from the dark lord and lady.

They were right in the middle of torturing the poor guy when Hermione walked in.

Ron looked up and saw a very graceful Hermione in a black dress and her ebony silky hair tied in a very elegant way.

Ron then coughed "Mione?"

Hermione's cold laugh swept out of her lips she then joked and coughed and said "Ron?"

A few death eaters laughed.

Ron then said "Are you with them?"

Hermione then took the face of innocence got close to his face and said "Honey, I married into it."

He then shook his head and opened his eyes "You were a great person once."

She then looked into his eyes "No, I was a danm-good person…but you decided to step all over me."

He looked angry "So who did you marry?"

She then lifted his chin up "The dark Lord."

He started screaming and tried to get to her with his hands chained. "You whore!"

Hermione giggled coldly "ME! I'm the whore!" she laughed so hard and then stood up and said "Me!"

He growled "YES!"

She then laughed and said, "Your sister is the traitor!"

He then yelled "NO SHE IS NOT!"

Hermione then shook her head and said, "Look you little weasel! Your sister you're own flesh and blood your own baby sister…sold you in. not only sold you in but married a Malfoy. The last time I checked Arthur and Lucius were almost enemies."

Ron then cried, "Why isn't she here?"

She then got close to his face and said "Because, she doesn't care."

He did the most wrong thing he could do, he spit in her face.

Hermione sat there and closed her eyes a look of disgust crossed her face.

Even Voldemort knew that this little blood-traitor had it coming. A bunch of death eaters rarely saw Hermione pissed but this was beyond that…would she actually blow!

Hermione then wiped off the spit and slapped him with the same hand she wiped the spit off with, a large slapping sound could be heard.

A large red mark was on his face, he then said "Your right you're just a mudblood whore." He then had the audacity to smile and finish "So is your husband."

Hermione then went crazy, a side the death eaters had never seen.

"LOOK you little weasel arssed crazy mother fucker! Let me make one thing clear to you! IF YOU EVER EVER EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN or insult my husband I will make sure you make it out alive tonight."

The death eaters were confused.

"You'll be waking tomorrow morning at St Mungos and right when you open your eyes you hear the healer slowly turn to your mother, the fat little troll she is and say "Sorry Mrs.Weasley HES NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" she laughed and said "Oh, yes Ronald…that's a promise!"

The death eaters were now frightened, they had never seen that side of the dark Lady before.

Ron then screamed "YOU'RE STILL A MUDBLOODED HYPOCRITE!"

She then turned around and said "Maybe not dying a silent painful death is enough for you… little rat, how about I make it where a million little spiders crawl up your arms and eat you alive, then we will have Bill…you know Bill right? Yes, your brother I believe slowly put the unforgivable curse on you till your heart beat slowly and slowly fades…you'd like that better."

Ron gulped he could have sworn when he looked in Hermione's eyes he saw pitch black darkness and blood.

She then smiled and said, "By the way Ronald, I'm not the whore…Bellatrix is."

Bellatrix smiled and laughed at Hermione's "inside joke" in-between them.

She got up and said "Now if you will excuse me…I have reading to do…I wont even waste my time with you…" she was about to walk out of the room when she heard his screams and then him say "Enjoy hell…bitch."

She turned around smiled blew a kiss and said, "Enjoy death sweetheart."

-

-

-

Author's note: like it R&R. please and thanks! You know Hermione is a hard ass in almost all my stories! ♥


End file.
